


The Other Side: Part Twenty Seven

by PiscesPenName



Series: The Other Side Series [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean-Centric, F/M, Food Sex, Sweet/Hot, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: This is another one for Catherine. It was sort of a fun challenge because food doesn't tend to fall into my sexy imaginings so writing it so that was sexy to me was a fun experiment.I usually don't beg for reviews on my smut but please leave feedback if you are moved to and you're enjoying Dean and Carrie...I sometimes feel like I'm writing for like two people.And thanks to Michele for the cherry line. LOL





	The Other Side: Part Twenty Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Domino_Darkwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Darkwolf/gifts).



Carrie laid her head against Dean's shoulder as he ate. They'd moved to the other room to watch TV and relax on the couch. Carrie had already finished her section of pie...or about as much as she was going to eat anyway, and she'd set it on the coffee table, next to their drinks and the can of whipped cream she'd used to dress hers up. 

Dean seemed to like his "naked" as he called it. He was on his second piece. "Mmm God, hun, this is good." He mumbled, setting down his fork as if he were starting to tire. He swallowed his glass of milk with enthusiasm and she watched some dribble down his chin as he tipped his head back and his Adam's apple moved in an audible swallow. He set it down and leaned back, patting his stomach. "This is the best present ever."

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek and he turned his head and caught her lips with his. He tasted like cinnamon and apples. 

She broke away and he glanced at her plate. "Aren't you gonna eat that?" 

"That's a huge slice. I think I'm done."

He arched an eyebrow and his eyes darted to it. 

"You want the rest, have it."

"I want all the desert." He replied and his voice took on a smoky tone. 

She smiled in a bit of confusion. He reached over to take the plate and forked off a careful piece. He held it to her. "Have another bite."

"I'm full." 

Dean shrugged took it for his own, chewed carefully and swallowed. "Lay back."

"What?" Carrie knitted her brows together in confusion. 

"I'm gonna try somethin. Lay back."

"Dean...what?" 

He took her shoulder and gently guided her backward. 

Carrie stiffened. 

"You trust me?" He asked. 

"Yes."

"Then go with it, baby."

She flopped back and looked up at him, her hair lying in a wild pile on the couch cushions. He set the plate down and knelt down next to her. 

"What are we doing?" 

"Having our cake and eating it too." He winked naughtily and she laughed. 

He tugged her t-shirt up and grabbed the bottle of whipped cream. 

"Oh no, you don't," she giggled. "You're gonna ruin my clothes."

"You're right. You shouldn't wear any at all." He replied, squirting some on her belly in a circle. The can made a spitting hiss. 

"Dean!" she squealed, but suddenly his tongue was tracing the flat of her belly languidly. 

She sighed and relaxed into it. The cream was cool and his tongue warm. His mouth worked just under her ribcage and she arched into him. He drew his head up and she ducked her chin to look at the mess he'd left on her stomach. "You got me all gross." 

"You taste fantastic." He wiped his chin with his arm and tugged on her jeans, popping the button with his thumb and sliding them off. 

"Hey." She protested half-heartedly. "We are gonna ruin the couch." 

"Need me to carry you to bed?"

She hesitated. 

"Need me to get a towel? A sheet?" He had her jeans off and was pulling her shirt over her head as he talked. She raised her arm and helped him get the fabric over her head. 

He was on his knees next to her, looking at her expectantly. He reached up and grabbed the peach and yellow patchwork quilt draped over the side. "We can pop this in the wash later."

She didn't say anything and he took that as permission to hook an arm around her waist and pull her up and off the couch as he snapped the quilt down over the cushions with the other hand. 

Carrie lost her balance a little and sat heavily on his knee as he knelt. He nuzzled her hair and released her. "Come on, baby. Get back up there."

Carrie rose up to climb back on and Dean pushed her over; she fell onto her knees on the cushion. She grabbed onto the back of the couch in order to avoid going ass in the air. "Hey."

"That's it, baby. Kneel there and grab onto the back."

"What?" She asked and she heard the spray of the canister and felt the cool softness of cream on her lower back. 

She shivered and leaned her breasts into the couch as Dean's hands were on his waist and his lips found her skin. Kissing, licking, sucking. His hands slid lower and he took her panties down off her hips. 

She moaned as his palms traced the outside of her thighs and the wisp of fabric fell to pool at her knees. 

His mouth was still working her back before he moved lower and kissed the top of her ass. "God, this is a great view." He whispered, his hand drifting to her front and down. 

She captured him before he could get between her legs and brushed his hand away. She shifted to let her panties fall off and laid down. 

"You can't just pose your desert." She quipped. 

He grinned at her and his hand slid under the front clasp of her bra before he opened it. He shook the can, decorated her nipple with a smirk, dropped the can lower and sprayed the inside of her thighs before he set it aside. He looked at her with unconcealed lust. 

"We need a cherry to go on top," Carrie told him. 

"I already had yours," he replied darkly before he moved to tease at her nipple with his mouth. 

Carrie watched him scoop up the white mousse textured sugar with his curled tongue and swallow it down before he lathed her with it again. 

She moaned and jerked under him, feeling her thighs touch each other and smear the cream there together with a feeling like cool shaving lather. 

He teased her a moment more, closing his full lips around her nipple and sucking gently, then a bit harder, until she cried out and arched into him. He could almost coax an orgasm out of her with nipple play alone when he latched onto her. He trailed his fingers up and down her stomach as he did and the dropped lower and grabbed her leg, pulling it open and dipping his head down to lick her inner thigh. 

Carrie cried out and involuntarily fought him a little but his hands were holding her knees open and he kissed and licked, nearing closer to her core but never touching.

She wanted him so badly she could feel the heat of it making her sweat. When he was certain she'd calmed enough to let her go, he kept kissing gently and his hands left her to work on opening his own pants as his lips stayed against skin. 

She heard his belt drop and he stood up for a second to step out of them. He peeled off his shirt and left them both of the floor and climbed on top of her. His thighs slid against her, smearing the wet softness around her skin and he took his weight on his elbows, his chest dragging over her breasts and he laced his fingers with hers and pushed her hands up over her head as he slid against her. 

"Oh god, dean." 

She could feel his arousal on her leg, thick and full, almost prodding against her thigh, slick with whipped cream. 

His lips found hers and he kissed her until she was drunk on the sweet taste of him, her body straining with the urge to be filled. She briefly wondered if whip cream was a safe lubricant but even though Dean's manhood was pressed between them, he made no move to enter her. 

He kissed her until she was panting and then let her go and shifted his weight. Carrie slid down under him and he gave her some space in surprise. She got to the cream on his chest and lapped at it. 

He rose up on all fours and she heard his chuckle as she touched her tongue to his pectoral muscle. "You taste good." 

He flexed it. "You know it, baby. ...Hey get back up here." 

Carrie slid back up and he laughed. "You have whipped cream on your nose."

She kissed his jawline. "You have it on your chin."

He peppered a few gentle touches of his lips against her forehead and reached to the side to fumble with his jeans on the floor. 

"What are you doing?" she panted. 

He pulled a condom out of his pocket and tore the foil expertly with his teeth. "One for the road?" He whispered. 

She wasn't sure if she could handle it but she nodded assent and Dean reached between them and slid it on with an ease that almost bothered her on some level, but that was gone as he inched in-- stretching, filling her... it felt so good that she ignored that familiar sting. 

"God you're so tight." He groaned, his voice a husky growl. 

He moved in her carefully, gently, his thrusts economical and measured. Her arms went around him as she let herself drown in the sensation of being filled as he slid his hips against her own, sliding in the sticky sweet cream that was starting to separate.

They went on for several minutes until he reached between them for her. She arrested his movement. 

"I'm okay, Dean. Let go," she whispered, her hand flat against his back, gently soothing his shoulder blade. 

"But you," he panted. 

"Come on," she urged into his ear.

He sped up, causing a little discomfort as he set a pace that could get him off and she could tell he was having trouble climaxing himself. 

Her hand drifted down and slid to his testicles, then further back and she pushed in on the skin of his perineum. He gasped in shock and his hips stuttered forward. She pushed in again, urging gently, adding her voice. "Come on, baby."

"Oh God!" He groaned deeply, collided into her with one hard thrust and she felt him clench his buttocks and his penis spasmed inside her. There was no warm wet of his release with the condom on and he slid out, exhausted, his weight heavier on her. 

"Sure you don't want some help to get there, sweetheart?" He asked.

She kissed the side of his face. God, she loved him. Even after the throes of his own climax he only wanted to please her. 

"I'm sure." She rubbed her face against his cheek bone and could feel the trace of a five o clock shadow there. "I love you." She whispered. 

"Me too." He rolled off of her and collapsed onto the rug covered floor next to the couch. 

She laughed. 

"I think I need to grab a shower before I leave. And another slice of pie." She watched his stomach heave. He was glistening with sweat and blotches of separated cream. 

She supposed she didn't look much different. She could feel her thighs starting to stick together. 

"I always wanted to do that." He said.

"Cover a woman in whipped cream?"

"Yeah." He looked up at her. "Worth the mess." He ran a hand through his sweaty spiked hair. 

He looked down at the condom and pulled it off, tossed it on his plate. 

"Ewwww! Dean!" Carrie's nose wrinkled in horror. 

"You're gonna wash the plate, jeez." He sat up weakly. 

"That is still the grossest thing ever." 

He snorted. "It's really not. You have no clue."

She had a feeling she didn't want to know. "Gross."

He blinked lazily. "I hate having a condom on. Feels so much better bare."

"For me too, i think." She said. "Is there a big difference for you?"

"Yeah, it's like wearing a latex glove. You're so tight that it's nice anyway, but it's still nicer with out." 

He got to his knees and grabbed his clothes in his fist. 

"I gotta jump in the shower."

"Want me to join you?"

He looked her up and down. "Would I ever but I really gotta go, baby. I'm gonna be so late meeting Sam. We will take a rain check."

He stood up, and she admired his powerfully proportioned shoulders. God he was gorgeous. He walked to the bathroom, giving her a glimpse of his bare ass and back. 

Carrie stood up, wrapped the quilt around her and started to pick up the mess. The whipped cream can was empty. She wrinkled her nose and picked up the plate with his condom on it. Fucking men. 

Carrie had the dishwasher loaded and the rest of the pie wrapped in foil for his journey by the time he reappered. She found a plastic fork and threw it in with a wad of paper towels. 

"I'm gettin all the pie?" He cocked his head, face lit up like a 5 year old. 

"Yes. Ot else I'll eat it and get fat." 

"More cushion for the pushin."

"Oh shut up." 

He laughed again and approached. He wrapped her quilted form into his arms and held her. "Be a good girl. I'll catch ya soon." He grabbed his pie and gave her a deep kiss. 

"You go take a bath," he told her as he turned and gave the quilt a tug. It fell to the floor, leaving her nude. 

"Dean!"

He grinned naughtily, dropped his eyes to look up at her with long lashes and gave her a wink. He left.


End file.
